


Sticky Notes

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Chase references memes a lot, Headcanon, Headcanon turned story, Henrik's tired of bullshit, Jackie and Chase are aggressive supporters, Mentioned Alcohol, Revenge, Shenanigans, Swearing, The three calling Chase soft and happy nicknames is my life okay???, compliments, mentioned depression, mentioned drunk character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: It was no secret that the four residents of the house had conflicting schedules. Hence why they used sticky notes to communicate.





	1. The One Where Chase References a Lot of Internet Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the many headcanons I have for the Septic Ego household but I latched onto this one in particular and wrote a small story on it on a whim. It's pretty popular on Tumblr so I figured it should be posted here too.

It was no secret that the four residents of the house had conflicting schedules. Jackie slept from around four or five am to around noon and left once it got dark enough that crime would be an issue. Marvin was normally holed up in his room practising new magic tricks or rehearsing his show, leaving on certain nights to perform in whatever city or country. Schneep's workaholic schedule alternated between day and night shifts, little sleep being gotten no matter what shift he ended up taking. Chase often was at the office he co-owned with his crew members, shooting the next video at whatever time was appropriate for the team. This being said: it was really hard for them all to be together and talk. 

Hence why they used sticky notes to communicate.

They all weren't sure who exactly started it seeing as most of then used sticky notes in a daily basis but it was for the most part all their faults. The group was relatively forgetful and they often left little messages to the others on the notes in a spot where they'd be seen. Small things like they were out of something, there were leftovers in the fridge, or a certain person had a schedule change and was going to be gone for the day--just small reminders. It was probably Marvin who started the whole sticky note conversation thing.

Chains of sticky notes weren't uncommon to see--in fact they were seen nearly every day through the house. Someone would leave a message for the rest of them and then the others would leave a sticky note attached to the first and keep going. It was a fun way to keep in touch with the rest of the household when everyone was off doing their own thing. Sure it was just like texting but slower and less practical but it had its own charm to it.

Seeing everyone's different handwriting in one place was just so fascinating. From Jackie's huge, scrawling, chicken scratch to Marvin's delicate and slanted letters. From Schneep's readable but small and messy doctor's handwriting to Chase's more rounded and average sized letters.

While a lot of conversations were thrown away, the four sometimes saved certain sticky notes and conversations.

* * *

We're out of ice cream AGAIN, so to whoever goes out shopping next: please pick up more. Preferably chocolate and/or vanilla. Cookie dough would also be acceptable.

**$10 Marvin ate the last of it**

_Fuck off, I didn't finish it. Why do you all always blame me for when things get finished!?_

Because you are normally the one who finishes things.

_Well I didn't finish it off. Bet it was Schneep._

What?

_I've seen you eat ice cream in the middle of the night before, don't play innocent. You probably finished it off._

Henrik??? Is this true???

While I do stress eat sweets often, I did not eat the last of the ice cream. Jackie had called "dibs" or whatever, and I respected that.

_Well if you didn't finish it, Jackie didn't eat it, and I didn't eat it, that leaves only one other person..._

**F U C K**

CHASE THAT WAS MINE

**YOU NEVER TOLD ME IT WAS, IT WAS FAIR GAME**

I'M EATING YOUR COOKIES

*panicked*  **NO DON'T I'LL BUY MORE ICE CREAM**

TOO LATE. SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS.

**D: how dare**

Consider this retribution for my ice cream

**jfc dude it was just ice cream**

IT WAS M Y ICE CREAM. YOUR SINS HAVE BEEN FORGIVEN.

* * *

My shift has gotten rescheduled to six PM to three AM. I am afraid I am going to have to miss family dinner and movie night.

**Call in sick**

I've used all my sick days this year.

_Call in dead then_

JC NO MARV. Listen we'll reschedule for tomorrow night.

_But I have a show tomorrow night in London_

Call in dead

* * *

*angry, messy scribbles* Who's the coward who took my suit!? I need it to fight crime!

**It's laundry day my dude. Kind of need to wash the thing.**

Oh... Carry on.

* * *

_We're out of coffee_

E X C U S E  M E.

**WHAT**

fuck

**WHAT DO WE DO IN THIS MOMENT OF CRISIS???**

_Get more?_

WHO WILL BE OUR HERO?

_I mean normally it's Jackie but you and Chase do the shopping so..._

**MARV YOU LIED**

_Wait what_

**Pal there's still a whole three more boxes in the cabinets!!!**

_I forgot to check there..._

You nearly gave me heart attack.

_You all have an unhealthy addiction to coffee_

Says the one who has an unhealthy addiction to sweets

_jfc ouch. I already know that. Do you see my thighs and stomach? Also you're a fucking hypocrite Jackie. You eat junk food 90% of the time._

**What's wrong with your stomach and thighs???**

_I'm fat?_

DON'T SAY THAT; YOU'RE PERFECT

**Nope. You just have more plush!!!**

Your gut holds important organs. Is good there is little bit of a pouch.

_What is this—Marvin Appreciation Day or something?_

Oh no. You've said the words.

DID SOMEONE SAY MARVIN APPRECIATION DAY!!!???

Look at what you have done.

**IT'S ALWAYS MARVIN APPRECIATION DAY AROUND HERE!!!**

_Ack stop!_

**N E V E R**

ACCEPT OUR COMPLIMENTS AND LOVE DAMMIT

* * *

**IMPORTANT PSA - Doc said Jackie's on bedrest. We're allowed to go to extreme measures to keep him in bed. PSA over.**

I never said the last part.

**Well I just naturally assumed we had to since Jackie's a stubborn shit**

_Fair enough_

**Also I saw Doc sedate Jackie when he tried to leave yesterday**

_Already? It's been like seven hours since he got hurt._

*angry* SCHNEEP I'M GOING TO KEEP YOU FROM WORKING

**Can I get a rip in the chat?**

_Sucks to suck. Good luck with that Schneep._

Fuck off.

* * *

You all are great and I love you

_I love me too_

Where did this come from, Jackie?

**Thank**

* * *

_Have the three of you slept recently?_

Why do you ask? Is it because I've been pacing the house nonstop for the last past three days when I should be sleeping? Or is it because I'm drinking Henrik levels of coffee?

Since when do I ever sleep?

**Bold of you to assume I'm capable of sleeping**

* * *

Quick question: If I were to hypothetically inject coffee into my bloodstream, would it keep me awake longer?

Schneep. What the fuck.

**Big mood**

_The only way to find out is through experimentation!_

NO—

* * *

**Jackie is the best hero thank you for coming to my tedtalk**

* * *

_Don't disturb me today—I'm practising a new magic trick and I need to focus. Thanks._

**You got this man**

I am looking forward to see what you have learned this time. Please do not forget to take a break.

I have no doubt that you'll master it

_STOP IT_

Why? We are only telling the truth.

_I don't deserve it_

bULLSHIT

**Did you do the thing you were practising???**

_...Yes_

Huzzah!

Knew you would anyway.

Can you show us???

_Fine_

**:D**

* * *

*messily scrawled*  **Not feeling up to today please leave me alone**

Take as long as you need but remember to eat.

_Hey I didn't see you down at breakfast (because I was sleeping) or lunch so I brought you something! I made sure it was light._

Did you hydrate??? If not here's some water!!!

*doodle of a flower done by Marvin*

I see you took the plate Marvin left and the water Jackie left. I made dinner tonight so you do not have to worry. Eat if you feel up to it.

Night sunshine

_Good night flower!_

My office is open to you if you need it, rainbow.


	2. The One Where Everyone Destroys Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend wanted me to make a second chapter to this so??? This is a thing now???

_Hey I've lost my notebook. If you see it then can you give it to me? I kind of need it before my show Saturday._

**???**

Umm... which one? You have a lot of notebooks.

_The spiral one with butterflies._

You mean the one you set on fire while you were drunk?

_What_

**You said you wanted to show us something "lit" and then set your journal on fire**

_Fucking what the fuck drunk me? Why'd I think that was a good idea?_

I don't think you were thinking.

_YOU THINK_

**Thinkception**

_I'm going to have an aneurysm_

That makes two of us

_You guys are absolutely sure I set the butterfly one on fire?_

**Like 67% sure**

You set that specific one on fire.

_I want to strangle drunk me_

**If you get drunk now one of us can do it for you**

What no stop we're not doing that???

_I have a full bottle of wine on hand. Chase get ready._

N o

* * *

**So... don't be mad**

What the fuck did you do?

**You said you wouldn't be mad**

_He technically didn't_

**Piss off Marv. Schneep you don't understand, let me talk**

Why is my lab coat tie dyed?

_What_

**I thought it'd be funny in hindsight**

You stole my lab coat, went to LA, and tie dyed it? For fun?

**To be fair, I didn't know it got into my suitcase. We all know I throw random shit into my bag for trips. Marvin's fault it got into my room in the first place.**

_Leave me out of this_

* * *

_So don't be mad_

**Deja vu**

_But I accidentally set the couch on fire_

Excuse me

_You're excused_

**How the fuck**

Isn't there a rule against no magic in the house?

_No magic in any room except mine technically_

Then why

_It's one of those times again and I sneezed_

**Oh**

That makes more sense

We needed a new couch anyway. I couldn't even identify half those stains anyway.

That's why I avoided sitting on or near them. And you made fun of me for it.

**Not gonna lie, whenever I woke up from a nap I thought I was laying on a pile of bricks**

But you're paying for the new couch Marv

_Fuck_

* * *

I just watched Chase pour soda into a bowl of mac 'n cheese on accident and them proceed to eat it and it was the most bewildering thing I've seen in a few weeks

**At least I wasn't the one who poured orange juice into my corn flakes when there was no milk**

_Why am I being dragged into this?_

**I was talking to Jackie???**

You've done that too???

_Well I've seen Schneep dunk apple slices into spaghetti sauce_

**What the fuck**

Well I'm not the one who dipped taquitos into vanilla ice cream

Traitor

_At least I'm not the one who drank chocolate milk with spaghetti and meatballs_

**I've literally seen you do that too Marv**

_Shit_

Jackie has put pickle juice in apple sauce before

IT WAS ONE TIME AT LEAST I HAVEN'T MADE COFFEE WITH MONSTER

_How have any of us survived this long?_

**To be fair Schneep drank it too**

* * *

PSA - Schneep isn't allowed to eat rice for the next three weeks

**Why???**

Because that's all he's eaten in the last past week

* * *

We're not keeping the kitten Marvin

_D:_

We're keeping the kitten

_:D_

* * *

**Honestly this one's on Schneep**

How is this my fault?

**You told me to drink it**

No I didn't! I told you "Don't drink it!" You said "Don't tell me what to do" and drank it!

_At least now we can leave him on the counter when he gets annoying_

**Hey I resent that statement**

How are you even writing this anyway? The pen is nearly as big as you!

**Spite**

* * *

I can't believe Marvin turned Jackie into a ferret

**Why are we even surprised by this anymore???**

_I told you I'm trying to fix it!_

Is your definition of fixing cuddling?

_… Not the point._

* * *

**I can't believe it's not butter!**

You're the one who bought it; it's butter.

**I can't believe it's butter!**

* * *

**I can't believe you gave Jackie superpowers**

_[a picture of an earlier post it note is taped to the fridge]_ _"_ **Why are we even surprised by this anymore???** _"_

**Because Hen literally gave Jackie superpowers**

It was supposed to speed up his recovery process, not alter his genes!

_Technically speaking you didn't alter anything. Your potion just made it so Jackie could unlock his true potential. Basically you amplified the magic in his blood._

It wasn't a potion, it was a prototype of an advanced healing agent!

_Potion_

**Is this permanent???**

_Yeah basically... unless you want to put his body under a great strain by trying to siphon his natural magic out of his bloodstream._

He's enjoying it anyway.

**Of course he is**

I can literally hear someone walking past our house while I have music playing at full volume. I can't sleep. Send help.

* * *

Of all the people I expected to break a lightbulb I wasn't expecting Henrik. I'd even suspect myself before him.

**He fucking threw a full mug of coffee at a cockroach!**

_And the bugger survived_

Are you mocking me with puns?

_Unintentionally yes_

How the hell did it survive???

_Cockroaches can survive a nuclear bomb. Surviving an encounter with a panicked, exhausted doctor and a mug full of coffee isn't hard. Besides he missed. By a foot or two. The cockroach wasn't even near the light._

* * *

Can we just take a moment to appreciate Chase's smile??? Like it's so bright???

_How'd this come up?_

Just saw him grinning and realized how precious he was

_Fair enough_

You mean you do not have the goal of making Chase smile at least once a day?

I do now

**What is this???**

_We're gushing over your smile_

**Sure my smile's great and all... But have you ever made Schneep laugh so hard he snorts??? Best. Thing. Ever.**

Please no

_Once. But it was one of the best moments of my life._

Honestly the fact that he gets embarrassed over it makes it twice as good

Well have you ever watched Marvin get so excited that sparks fly?

One of my favorite things

**Especially when he doesn't notice and try to stop it**

_It's called being irresponsible and out of control of your own magic_

It's called being absolutely precious

You should let yourself some slack

_How about Jackie getting starry eyed over being able to help someone out_

**Bonus points if it's kids**

Wait

The best thing I have ever seen

**I smile simply thinking about it**

How'd we start talking about me?

_My cold heart melts a little_

Please you say you have a cold heart but you're the one who helps bugs off their back

_THEY WERE STUCK_

**I like how we all compliment each other when we need to change the subject off ourselves**

* * *

All in favor of ordering pizza say "I"

Why the fuck did I hear Chase scream "One"?

* * *

_Can we just acknowledge how conflicting it is to be trapped in Jackie's arms while he sleeps? You're being cuddled and you feel like nothing can get to you but you can't escape to use the bathroom._

* * *

Hey Marv??? Do you think you can turn Anti into a ferret???

_Oh my fucking gods_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanna keep going with this—
> 
> Also the food chapter thing is a whole call out to myself. I've done the orange juice in cereal, apples in spaghetti sauce, taquitos in vanilla ice cream, and chocolate milk with spaghetti and meatballs. I have put pickle juice in applesauce before but I didn't eat it because it turned green. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> I love this so much and I don't know why. They're all precious beans. I think I'm going to do more headcanon short stories.


End file.
